yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of stations in London fare zones 7-W
Fare zones 7–9 are ancillary zones of the Travelcard and Oyster card fares scheme managed by Transport for London, used for calculating fares from some stations outside Greater London that are not in zones 4, 5 and 6. Travelcards are available on Oyster with validity in these zones. They are not included in the validity of National Rail out-boundary Travelcards unless mentioned in the Route section as "AAA LDN ZONE 7-9". Fare zones B, C, G and W, and the route out to , have fares set by National Rail train operating companies. The fare zones are outside Greater London, typically more than from Piccadilly Circus. Scope The zones extend in segments from the boundary of Greater London to the north and west into Hertfordshire and Buckinghamshire, to the east into Essex and Kent and to the south into Surrey and West Sussex. Unlike zones 1-6, they do not form a complete ring around London. They include eight London Underground stations on the Metropolitan line and some London Overground stations. Zone 7 Zone 7 consists of the Hertfordshire stations on the Metropolitan Line and the first London Overground and West Anglia Main Line stations outside Zone 6. Zone 8 Zone 8 consists of the Chalfont & Latimer, the remaining London Overground stations and stations in Kent. Zone 9 Zone 9 consists of Amersham, Brentwood and Chesham. Cuffley and Epsom are technically in the zone (for capping purposes only), but not publicised as such due to cheaper paper fares on weekly, monthly and annual tickets. Special Zones These zones have their fares set by the National Rail companies. Zones are referred by the decimal or hexadecimal number. Zones are allocated corridors extending out of London, rather than the roughly concentric circles that the non-special zones have. Zone 10 or Zone A, consists of Watford Junction (sometimes called Zone W) or Grays (sometimes called Zone G). Zone 11 or Zone B, consists of stations towards Hertford not covered by the numbered zones, as well as Potters Bar and Radlett. Zone 12 or Zone C, is Shenfield station. Zone 13 or Zone D, is between zone 6 and Gatwick Airport. Zone 14 or Zone E, is Gatwick Airport station. Zone 15 or Zone F, is reserved for Elizabeth Line stations out to Reading. Contactless only The pay-as-you-go system continues beyond these zones. Due to technical limitations with the Oyster cards, they are not valid and only contactless payment cards may be used. It is valid at Brookmans Park, with plans to expand acceptance to Reading, Welwyn Garden City and Luton Airport. Changes *January 1997: Moor Park to zones 6 and A from zone A *January 1998: Zone D added, bringing Amersham and Chesham from zone C to Zone D *January 2004: Watford to zone A from zone B *January 2008: Zone A (Croxley, Rickmansworth and Watford) and B (Chorleywood) merged and renamed Zone 7. Zone C (Chalfont & Latimer) renamed zone 8. Zone D (Amersham and Chesham) renamed Zone 9. *January 2010: Chafford Hundred, Grays, Purfleet and Ockendon to new zone G, Watford Junction to new zone W *January 2013: Theobalds Grove and Waltham Cross to zone 7, Cheshunt to zone 8, Brentwood and Broxbourne to new zone 11, Shenfield to new zone 12 * May 2015: Brentwood moved to Zone 9 from Zone 11 * September 2015: Dartford added to zone 8 * October 2015: Hertford East, Ware, St Margarets (Hertfordshire) and Rye House added to zone 11 * January 2016: Horley, Salfords, Earlswood, Redhill and Merstham added to zone 13. Gatwick Airport added to zone 14. * March 2016: Swanley was added to zone 8 * February 2019: Epsom added to the zone 9 * April 2019: Cuffley (zone 9 but not publicised), Bayford (zone 11) and Hertford North (zone 11) added to the system. * August 2019: Potters Bar and Radlett added to the zone 11 - the last stations to get Oyster. * August 2019: Brookmans Park added to the system (contactless only) *October 2019: St Albans, Harpenden and Luton Airport Parkway to be added to system (contactless only) *November 2019: Welham Green, Hatfield and Welwyn Garden City to be added to system (contactless only) * 2 January 2020: Burnham, Iver, Langley, Maidenhead, Reading, Slough, Taplow and Twyford to be added to the system (contactless only) Notes *'Note a:' The following stations outside Greater London are in zones 1–6: *Chigwell (4) *Buckhurst Hill (5) *Stoneleigh (5) *Banstead (6) *Caterham (6) *Chipstead (6) *Debden (6) *Elstree & Borehamwood (6) *Epping (6) *Epsom Downs (6) *Ewell East (6) *Ewell West (6) *Hampton Court (6) *Kingswood (6) *Loughton (6) *Moor Park (6 & 7) *Tadworth (6) *Tattenham Corner (6) *Thames Ditton (6) *Theydon Bois (6) *Upper Warlingham (6) *Whyteleafe (6) *Whyteleafe South (6) See also References Category:Transport in Buckinghamshire Category:Transport in Essex Category:Transport in Hertfordshire Category:Transport in Kent Category:Transport in Surrey Category:Transport in Thurrock Category:Transport in West Sussex Category:Rail transport stations in London by fare zone